Adventures of the Chaotix Detective Agency
by D-man the human
Summary: your favorate detectives from the planet Mobius are on an adventure and this is gonna change the face of the detective agency
1. Chapter 1 Mechanic Menece-Part 1

**Adventures of The Chaotix Detective Agency**

**Chapter 1: Mechanic Menace- Part 1 **

**Authors Note: This story is going to be a little like Ghostking's story "the Detective Agency". And I asked if it was okay with ghostking and it was okay, so thank ghostking too. **

**Also, I don't own Vector, Charmy, Espio, and other sonic characters. They are property of SEGA. So like in ghostking's stories, you can send in mysteries too. This first mystery is made by me. Now just read the story and comment please.**

**And before I forget, this is my first story. **

**And now I present, Adventures of the Chaotix Detective Agency.**

It was a nice winters day, the snow layered on the surface of Mobius. And it was that time of year again at the best detective agency around…

*crash* *bang* *shatter*

"Charmy get back here!" The green crocodile yelled at the young, buzzing, annoying bee.

"Hee hee, can't catch me." the bee replied.

A purple chameleon walked into the room, into the midst of all the ruckus. He sighed, face palmed, and said to the two, "Vector, Charmy, What are you doing."

The two stopped in placed and looked at the chameleon. "Oh, hi Espio." Said Vector, the crocodile (which means the bee is Charmy if you didn't know), "What brings you here?"

"This is you where you _and I_ live and work." Espio responded.

This placed where they lived and worked was known as the Chaotix Detective Agency, it had bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and dining room, and even a room for mystery briefing.

Espio held a folded letter in his hand. " I came to tell you guys we have a mystery and handed Vector the letter.

"lemme see, lemme see." Charmy said as he tried to shoved his way in front of Vector in order to read the letter.

"Charmy, get back!" Vector said as he pushed Charmy away.

"Awwwww, no fair." Said Charmy as he folded his arms and turned away.

The letter read…

_Dear Chaotix Detective Agency,_

_My name is Mike, and I work in Mike's Mechanics on Emerald avenue. I have a mystery for you. For a little bit now, after I finish on cars, the owners of the cars complain about problems. I don't know how this could happen. Please meet me at Mike's Mechanics. The address is on the envelope. Thanks._

_Mike _

_Mike's Mechanics_

"Okay, I guess it does look like we've got a mystery." Said Vector.

"Allllriiiight!" Charmy exclaimed. "Finally, we have another job!"

They were about to walk out the door when the chameleon stopped them. "What were you guys fighting about anyway?" Espio asked them.

"Oh that," Vector answered, "We were just…" "Vector wouldn't let help with the Christmas decorations." Charmy whined.

"You already put the decorations on the ceiling, outside the agency, and the tree." Vector exclaimed. "What more do you want to put up?" "My stocking." Charmy answered back.

"Alright alright." Vector said as he face palmed. He took Charmy's stocking off its hook and handed it to Charmy.

"Yay" Charmy cheered and he gleefully put up his stocking. "Alright, lets go."

The three detectives walked in the winter snow to the address listed on the envelope. Soon they reached Mike's Mechanics. There they saw Mike. "Thank goodness you made it." Mike exclaimed. Mike was a brown fox with a white muzzle. He resembled Tails a lot except for he was brown and a little taller than him. He was wearing a dirty mechanic's jacket (by the way, that isn't my OC, it is just someone I made up). "Here lets go inside and I'll tell you everything."

"Alright, tell us everything you know." Vector said to Mike. They were sitting at a table in Mike's workshop, sipping from hot chocolate. That is except Charmy, who was fling around with his hot chocolate.

"Okay so, when I give the cars back to people, they come back saying I made the cars worse. And now I might be in danger of being sued!" Mike said nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it." Espio assured him.

" Okay, thanks, I don't know if I can explain my theory, I'll show you." Mike said

"Alright then, lets watch your security footage." exclaimed Vector.

"Oh, its not on my footage." Said Mike. "It's on the store's footage. The one across the street. I'll ask if I can borrow the tape."

"Alright," Vector said, "we'll stay here. We have to calm Charmy down."

Soon Mike was back with the footage. "Let's watch the footage." Mike exclaimed

"Alright, a movie!" Charmy said gleefully. But when the footage started, his mood quickly changed. "Awwwww, it's in black and white."

"Quiet, Charmy." Vector said. "Just watch the footage."

All were watching the footage now, It was the middle of the night and just when they were about to turn it off, they saw something.

A hooded person sneak into the workshop.

**End of part 1, I am just doing this in two parts so I have time to make another chapter while you, or if you, send in mysteries. And like I said before I asked Ghostking if it was okay to do a story like this. **

**Also, this is the first chapter of my first story, so I hope you like it. Anyway, if I don't get the next Chapter done before Christmas, but I'm pretty sure I will, I wish you a merry Christmas, readers. **

**Stay cool.**


	2. Chapter 2 Mechanic Menece-Part 2

**Chapter 2: Mechanic Menace- Part 2**

**Part 2 of my mystery. I hope you send in mysteries for me to put in this story. And even if you don't send in any I might just make another mystery to keep things going, but I really hope you do. But either way, lets get back to the detective agency.**

"Whoa, when did this happen?" said Vector, surprised.

"Sometime last week." Said Mike. "I don't know how he gets in without being seen on my cameras. There's only one way to get in here without being caught on camera is by taking the sewer entrance which is right outside my shop and it can't be seen on camera."

"So that's how he got in and out," said Espio, "but how did he sabotage the cars without you noticing?"

"Not for sure," said Mike, "but I did find this." He then held up a wrench.

"Isn't that yours?" said Charmy.

"No, but I did find the name Rick on it." Answered Mike.

"Who's Rick?" asked Espio.

"He's a rival repairman." said Mike. "He owns Rick's Repairs on the southern side of town. He could be the one sabotaging the vehicles."

"Okay we got our suspect." said Vector. "Lets go confront him."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The three detectives were just about one block away from Rick's Repairs. Mike decided to stay at his workshop while they were confronting Rick.

"Were here, get ready." said Vector. "On three, one…, two…, three!"

The detectives ran in the door. "Chaotix Detective Agency." yelled Vector.

Charmy flew straight to Rick and hovered right in front of his face "Why did you do it, huh? Why?" he said right away.

"I beg your pardon?" Rick answered

"Sorry about that." Espio said. "Come here Charmy." He pulled Charmy from the air.

"Were here because someone is sabotaging the cars Mike's repairing." said Vector. "Your wrench was found there making you suspect number one." He showed Rick the wrench found.

Rick looked at it, pulled his head back, and said " That's not mine."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't get you off the suspect list" said Espio. "Lets get back to Mike."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back at Mike's workshop, the detectives were pondering about the mystery. "Even if Rick didn't do it, who would have a motive to anyway?" pondered Vector.

"Well, they could be after the money I earned from my father's will." Mike exclaimed, and handed the detectives a slip of paper.

Vector looked over the will and handed it to Espio. "I think I know who did it." Vector exclaimed.

As soon as Espio finished looking over the will too, he nodded in agreement. "And I have a plan to catch him."

**-That Night-**

"So what's the plan again?" Charmy asked.

"For the tenth time in the past hour, Charmy, we wait here in the workshop till the saboteur comes in and mystery solved." Espio said again.

It must have been like three hours till the detectives heard the door open they peaked around and saw a hooded figure. "GET HIM!" yelled Vector.

"Uh oh, time to go." said the figure, startled and ran out the door, the detectives quickly followed.

The chase in the winter snow was soon ended when Espio pinned his jacked to the ground with one of his ninja stars.

"What's going on?" said Mike, who had ran outside when he heard Vector. "We just caught who had been sabotaging the cars Mike." answered Vector. "Which is Mark." as he pulled the hood down.

"Mark, my brother!?" Mike said upset. "Why?"

"In your father's will, you had gotten most of the money from him. A lot more than your brother, Mark." Vector announced. "He was furious and wanted to get revenge. So, he took a wrench and wrote Rick's name on it in order to frame him, so no one would get too suspicious." "But how did he know that the sewer entrance was the only one in without being seen?" Mike asked. "Because he was one of the ones who helped construct it." Vector answered.

"Yah, and a little bit later, I was gonna sue you." said Mark

"Ooooo, he's not gonna get any presents from Santa." exclaimed Charmy.

"Thanks for you help." said Mike. "I'm glad this got straitened out. Here, I was gonna use it to trick out my pickup but I plenty money left in order too. Either way, thanks."

"No problem," Espio said, "and if you have any other problems, you know who to get."

"Of course," Mike exclaimed, "and I'm gonna tell my friends about you too."

"It's all part of being a detective." Vector said. And the detective walked home.

When they got to the agency the three just dropped their coats on the ground. They were already half asleep except for Charmy, who had fallen asleep five blocks before the agency. Vector had set Charmy on the couch and then fell asleep in the chair nearby there and then. Espio, who had gotten halfway to his room, then had fallen asleep on the floor. It was a long night for them.

**XXXXXXXXXXX on a distant planet XXXXXXXX**

"I do not see why sir."

"See what?"

"The purpose of us just barely escaping that putrid cage and just settling on this rock."

"We're to invade Mobius, and to do that, we'll need a strong army."

"Yes, my lord, but it will take forever to get there from here."

"You mean you do not know?"

"Know what, lord?

"This rock is the well-known "little planet" and soon It is to be at Mobius once more, Muahahahahah."

**Part 2 is over I hope you enjoyed the first mystery. A bit of suspense at the end for you guys. And I don't know if the next one will be someone else's mystery or if it will be one made by me. Please comment and send in a mystery and see you later in the Fan Fiction universe.**

**Stay cool. **


	3. Chapter 3 New Year Saboteur

**Happy New Year! And what better way to than to have a New year mystery.**

**First, I have a couple notes to make, I would've had this ready sooner but I was using stuff I got over Christmas. On another note, until I mention, any new Characters in the story are not my OC. Oh, and please send in mysteries, I don't wanna make all of them in this story.**

**So hears another one of my mysteries.**

**Chapter 3-New Year Saboteurs**

**(Note: the events take place before New Years)**

"Oh boy! I can't wait for the New Year's Festival." Charmy exclaimed.

"Just hold your horses Charmy." Vector shot back. "We'll go right after we put the tree away."

It was New Years Eve and the three detectives were putting decorations away from Christmas.

"My resolution is to keep the planet safe." Espio said. "What about you guys?"

"To drink a whole gallon of melted chocolate." Charmy answered.

"Mine is to make more money than we did last year." Vector said.

The New Year's Festival is a festival held on New Years Eve. The festival held in the high school in the city. There were booths for games, contests, and shops in one gym, lots of good food in the cafeteria, and a movie marathon in the other gym. Then a little before New Years, the groups of people would head to the nearest field and watch fireworks when New years hit.

Soon the detectives were done putting things away and started to head for the school.

"I can't wait for the games," said Charmy, "and the food, and the movies, and the rides."

"Charmy, there are no rides." Vector exclaimed.

"Oh" said Charmy.

Espio pointed to a building. "There's the school."

They walked in and hung any winter wear they had on.

"Come on, I wanna try the games." Charmy said excitedly.

"All right, all right." the other two said.

They were walking through the aisle of booths until Charmy stopped them. "That one." he said. He was pointing to a booth where you have to knock a tower of bottles over.

Charmy threw the softball and it hit the tower right in the middle, but the ball just bounced back and the tower stayed still.

"Cheap! Cheap!" Charmy said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He hit it." Vector said. "I saw that with my own eyes."

"I can't help you." said the person running the booth. "I just set the tower back up again."

"Come on," said Vector. "lets try another game."

The detectives tried every game in the gym, but sure enough they all were rigged. The detectives turned their hopes to the food. They all got plates and filled them up.

"Ech, this tastes weird." Charmy said.

"I agree." said Espio.

"So you've noticed too." said someone. The detectives turned to face a blue hedgehog in white gloves and red sneakers. It was Sonic the hedgehog.

"What do you mean." said Espio.

"I mean, the food is terrible." said sonic, eating a chilly dog.

"So why are you still eating it." said Charmy.

"You can't let chilly dogs go to waste." said sonic, now walking away.

"The only thing left is the movie," said Vector, "and I'll bet you that it too is not working."

Sure enough, the movie was out of whack and it was playing the movie the way it shouldn't.

"Alright lets leave." said Vector.

They were about to leave when someone stopped them.

"Please don't leave, we're doing the best we can to fix it."

The detectives turned to see a grey cat with glasses. He was a little smaller than Big and a little thinner too.

"My name is Mr. Yonder. And we know there is someone messing with everything and we're doing the best we can. We just don't know who." The gray cat said.

"Maybe we can help you Mr." said Charmy. "We are the Chaotix Detective Agency."

"Oh please, could you?" said Mr. Yonder. "I'll be very thankful and I'll pay you handsomely."

"Alright," said Espio, "lets look and the movie camera."

Mr. Yonder led the detectives to a room with a window. The camera was one of those old film projectors that used a roll of film instead of a video or

DVD.

Vector took a close look at the film, then said, "Look, the film here has been cut and tapped together. So someone helping setting up the movie could've done this."

The next stop was the kitchen to see whose been messing with the food. Vector and Espio were looking in cabinets and drawers while Charmy was looking at the things on the table. They didn't have any luck until something caught Espio's eye.

It was a label slightly unpeeled on a box. He peeled it off and it read sugar. He looked at the other boxes and shakers and they all had fake labels on them.

"Someone has been messing with the recipe." he said as he pulled off another one. "Look, it's on the other ones too."

"Looks like the they did this to mess up the recipe, Mr. Yonder." pointed out the detectives.

The last stop was the game booths. They were looking at bottle game where Charmy got robbed on.

"Look," Charmey said to the other detectives, "over here." The detectives came to Charmey and saw it the bottles were bolted to planks of wood in the back, supporting the tower of bottles.

They looked at the other booths too and they all had been rigged in some way. The detectives needed no more proof, the entire festival was rigged.

They brought this up to Mr. Yonder.

"Mr. Yonder!" Vector yelled to him. "Someone did sabotage the festival, we just don't know who."

"Well," said Mr. Yonder, "maybe this will help." he handed the detectives a clipboard with all the volunteer's time they were helping with what.

Vector examined the clipboard closely. There were three rows for the activities, games, food, and movie. And several columns for time. Some people helped for only 30 min. Most helped for 1 hour. But there were two people he found interesting. One was named Dave, he was helping for a total of about 6 hours. The other was named Jarrod, who also helped for about 6 hours total, except Jarrod spent a lot of his time in the booth area.

"Hmmm…" said Vector, scanning through it one last time, then handing it to Espio. "We have a couple suspects, but to find the culprit, we need to look in the field where they are going to shot the fire works."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the detectives arrived, they searched the field toughly, looking under every rock and in every grass patch. Charmey was the only one who wasn't really looking. Instead he was flying around until he crashed into a rock.

Only the rocked swung open showing a secret entrance.

"HEY GUYS, LOOK!" Charmey yelled. Vector and Espio soon arrived and saw the entrance. "It's some sort of secret underground entrance." Charmey pointed out.

"Well, lets see what's inside." said Espio. The three detectives climbed down the ladder that led to a secret room.

"WOW!" said Charmey. He looked at all the strange equipment. He then saw some black rocks.

"Hey," he said "why would someone collect these black rocks?" he asked the others as he showed them on of the rocks.

"Charmey that's not just a rock. It's coal." Espio pointed out.

"That's not the only thing he's doing." Vector said. "Take a look."

He showed the other detectives a funny looking thing. It had some red sticks wired to a clock.

"Ooooo!" said Charmey in amazement. "I've never seen a clock that looks like that."

"Charmey, it's not a clock, it's a bomb." corrected Vector.

"A BOMB!" Charmey said in now sudden fear, hiding behind Espio.

"Don't worry, Charmey," said Espio trying to calm Charmey down. "It's not active now, It's not complete."

"Phew, that's good." said Charmey relieved.

Then someone in a hooded sweatshirt came down the entrance. When he saw the detectives he hurriedly climbed back out.

"Quick, after him." Espio said. As now the detectives were climbing out too.

Not long after the hooded figure climbed out, Espio hopped out and threw one of his stars that caught the figure's sweatshirt and pinned him against a tree.

When the others came out, Vector pulled the man free and held his arms behind his back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the festival, they showed the culprit to Mr. Yonder.

"Here is your saboteur, Mr. Yonder." said Vector.

"Jarrod!" Mr. Yonder said in astonishment, then turned to the detectives. "How did you find out ?"

"The first clue was the clipboard that showed the schedules, he spent nearly 4 and a half hours on the booths." mentioned Vector.

"It makes sense because it wouldn't take that long to do what he did to the movie or food."

"The second clue is…," Vector started, "is…. Well, I guess we didn't have a second clue. But because he discovered coal in the area where you were going to shoot the fireworks. He even made a bomb if it came to use it."

"Well," said Mr. Yonder, "now that we know the saboteur, you're going to jail." Turning to Jarrod, then the detectives as police took Jarrod away.

"How could I ever thank you." He said with delight. "You've made this fair safe again. Here, its your pay with a little extra bonus."

"Wow! Thanks!" Said Vector putting the money in his pocket.

"Now enjoy the rest of the fair." Mr. Yonder said. And the detectives did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lord, I have urgent news!" said someone running into a weird looking throne room. "The detectives have discovered the one named Jarrod and the coal mine you told him to make."

"Settle down," their king said. "There is no need to worry, he has already collected enough and has given it away."

"You're sure the detectives won't sniff out your plan?" said the first.

"I am sure!" their king cried. "I am always a step ahead of them. The people on that planet were enjoying life and having fun and what were we doing? We were trapped, trapped as soon as that wormhole closed and we were almost free until that hedgehog and his friends stopped us. Now the whole planet will pay."

**Sorry this came out much later than New Years. I started it around New Years and was a little distracted by things from Christmas, and when it felt it was too late I over half-way done with the Chapter, so no comment on that. **

**Third chapter done, I will use another idea for the next unless someone else sends one in. **

**Please comment if you think you know who these mysterious people are. I won't be saying if you're right or wrong, you will have to read and find out.**

**Also I don't know how many chapters there will be.**

**Stay cool, readers!**


	4. Chapter 4 Captain Acorn

**Chapter 4: Captain Acorn**

**I've got nothing much to say, sooooooooo…**

**lets get to the story.**

At Castle acorn, the detectives were helping out King Acorn and were just about finished when Elias (King Acorn) asked them about one of his ancestors.

"Do you know my ancestor named Captain Acorn?" he asked them.

"No, the name doesn't even ring a bell." Vector answered. The other two detectives shook their heads no as well.

"Oh then you must hear the tale, please come to the living area." Elias Acorn said as he motioned them to follow him.

The living area was quite massive, it had huge pictures on every wall and in the back, there was everything you needed to make tea or hot chocolate or whatever. Closer to the front of the room were two huge sofas and a couple big easy chairs with a nice black big coffee table with an oval shape. at the wall closest to the sofas and easy chairs was a fire place. And when the detectives looked up, they saw a pull down flat screen TV. The walls all had a reddish-orangeish color with so many bright lights on the wall or lamps lining the wall. Elias Acorn sat down in an easy chair and asked the detectives to sit down on the sofa beside him.

He started "Well, hundreds of years ag….". "Wait," Charmey interrupted. Everyone turned towards him. "Is this going to be a scary story?" Charmey finished with a nervous look on him. Elias guaranteed Charmey that this wasn't a scary story.

Elias started again, "Hundreds of yea…". "Wait," Charmey interrupted again. Everyone looked at him again, Vector though, was beginning to look ticked off. "I'm thirsty," Charmey finished.

"I'll make tea, does that work?" Elias asked. The three detectives shook their heads yes, Charmey shook his with a little more desperate look than the others. He came back a minuet later.

"It'll be a little bit before it is done so I'll start the story." He stated. Everyone looked at Charmey.

"What?" Charmey asked, confused.

"Have anything else to say before we start?" Espio asked.

"No," answered Charmey, a little ticked off.

"Ok, then," Elias said, "Hundreds of years ago, closer to the first King Acorn, there were two brothers. And one of the two ended up becoming king. The other however was not mad or jealous in any way. He was happy for him and ended up becoming Captain of their navy. At that point they were about the strongest in the world and the kingdom under the rule were safe from any attack from countries across seas."

He stopped, because the tea was finished he got up and left for a minuet. The three detectives waited patiently for him to come back. Soon, Elias came back with four cups and a bowl on a tray. He handed each detective a cup. When that was done he asked if anyone wanted sugar. Charmey immediately raised his hand and shook it eagerly till Vector grabbed him an said, "You don't need anymore sugar, Charmey. You just had five ice cream cones on the way here."

Charmey got free of Vector's grip on him, and said with an upset look on his face, "Fine, one scoop please." and was served.

"So, you were saying," Espio asked Elias.

"Yes, ok." Elias answered. "When it was time for the king to pass the throne to his brother, Captain Acorn, Captain Acorn refused it and let his brother keep the throne."

"Wow," Vector said, "Imagine that, giving up all that luxury."

"It definitely would be hard to say no to that offer." Espio chimmed in.

"Not for Captain Acorn," Elias said. "He said no like he was sure about it. You see, Captain Acorn loved the seas. He loved a sailing ship like it was his home and child. A while later, Captain Acorn did not feel like running the kingdom's navy, so he told the whole navy crew that he was going to retire and sail and anyone who wished to come was obliged. After all that was through Captain Acorn took one of his favorite ships, and sailed off.

Captain Acorn soon became a pirate, he did not, however, attack ships for his home kingdom or its allies. Captain Acorn visited his kingdom and family every once in a while too. Captain Acorn always turned toward adventure and always jumped for a fight. He always came through with very little or no loss to his crew. Soon he became the wealthiest pirate known."

"Amazing," said Charmey. "You know, I always thought of pirates as big scary people with a long beard, a hook for a hand, an eye patch, gold teeth, and lots of treasure, but your captain ancestor seems really cool."

"It gets better," Elias said, "the ending is a mystery, which is part of the reason I wanted to tell you guys."

"Go ahead and tell it then," Espio said.

"Alright," Elias said, "In his late years, Captain Acorn knew he was to die soon, and he didn't want greedy people to get hands on his fortune, so he some how hid all his money in secret, people suspect that his crew helped him hide the treasure. Legend has said this riddle, 'For my treasure if you wish, use the key from my stitch' and so far, no one have been able to solve the riddle yet."

"COOL," said Charmey, hopped up now on the sugar.

"Captain Acorn is the main reason I wanted to be an adventurer," Elias said.

"Well," Espio said, "we can help you find the treasure, we'll just need time."

"Follow me," Elias said, "I'll show you his grave"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The king and the detectives had arrived at the grave of Captain Acorn, the riddle Elias said was engraved on the grave along Captain Acorn's name and how long he lived. The grave was kind of a cross between a casket and a grave, it was above ground and more of a caveman bed with a lid than a grave.

"I don't see anything here," Espio said. "Did he have any stitches at all?"

"No, not that I know of," Elias answered.

"Well," said Vector, "do you know of anything that ties Captain Acorn and a stitch together?"

"We can look in the castle library." Elias replied.

"You know maybe there is some sort of secret passage under the grave," Charmey guessed.

"I doubt it," Vector mentioned.

"Yes there is," Charmey chimed.

"No there's not," Vector said back.

"fine, but if there is a secret passage under the grave, you owe me five bucks."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The castle library was pretty big, it even had a second floor to reach all of the books. Everywhere were bookshelves, tables, ladders, and chairs except for one area, which is where lots of artifacts were kept or hung. One everyone admired was a blanket that was handmade, it had every color thought of all jumbled together.

Soon everyone was looking through books. "None of these books help," Vector noticed. But kept looking through them anyway. After a while he took a glance up and saw Espio standing in the middle of the artifact section. Staring at the handmade, rainbow blanket.

"Something is odd about this blanket," Espio said.

"Wadaya mean by that?" Charmey asked, hovering beside him.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like there is more to this blanket," Espio answered.

"Hey look," Charmey pointed out, "there's a plaque." Indeed it was, a plaque that hung on the wall to the blanket's right.

It read:

_Ancient Mobian Egyptian Coin_

_Time era: unknown_

_Maker: unknown_

_This coin and million others were the currency of the ancients of Egypt, unlike our money though, the Egyptians didn't have paper money and used gold, silver, and copper to make the coins._

"Charmey, you idiot," Espio said. "The plaque is on the other side."__

On the plaque to the left, it read:

_Handmade blanket_

_Time era: unknown_

_Maker: Capt. Acorn_

_Capt. Acorn handmade this blanket in his late years. People found this wonderful blanket in a case. We took the blanket here and hung it up and took out the glass._

"King Acorn, come over here," Espio yelled into the big room.

Elias soon appeared and walked in their direction, with Vector following.

"Yes, what is it?" Elias asked. Espio answered "Do you know anything more about this?" pointing at the blanket.

"Yes," Elias said, "it was made by Captain Acorn. He had no help at all, he made every single stitch in that."

Espio's eyes grew wide. "That… that's it!" he exclaimed. He started feeling all over the blanket.

"What are you doing?" Elias asked.

"Captain Acorn's grave said 'find the key in his stitch', and he hand stitched this whole blanket, the key is in here!" Espio explained. Ehen he started to pull something out. When Espio finally got it out, it was a key.

"This has to be the key to his fortune," Espio said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the grave, Espio slid the key in. "Moment of truth, guys," he said as he started to turn the key. As he turned the key, a little cabinet opened on the other side off the grave. Everyone looked at it oddly.

"THIS is huge fortune?!" Charmey said surprised and a little disappointed.

Vector tried to pull it out but it was jammed, he was pulling as hard as he could and the grave started to slide.

"S-stop! You're moving the grave!" Elias called. "No! Keep going!" Espio yelled.

Soon, Vector was pooped, he was catching his breath on the grave, huffing and puffing. What he didn't know was that when he pulled the grave, he opened a secret passageway.

"Whoa!" said Charmey. "It is a secret passageway. Hah! Pay up Vector."

"ohhhhh… fine." said Vector, grumbling, and handed Charmey five dollars.

"Come on!" Espio said, "lets get going."

"I've brought a list of everything Captain Acorn has hidden," Elias said. "Just in case anyone stole something.

The four of them walked down the winding stairway to a room with treasure galore. The detectives were speechless. The treasure shone brightly and lit the whole room with its laminating glow.

"AMAZING!" Charmey said. "WE'RE RICH!" exclaimed Vector.

"Oh NO!" Espio said. "Were too late" pointing at a huge hole in the wall. "They must have dug in here and stole something."

Elias said, "There are a few things missing."

"What is it?" Espio asked.

"Seven large diamonds about the size of the chaos emeralds, a little bigger."

"Beware!" someone said in a spooky tone, the four of them turned around and saw a ghost! It was about the king's height. And looked like Elias. Only he wore an eye patch, pirate hat, and a pirate's uniform. It was Captain Acorn.

"Beware," the captain said, "horrible things are going to happen. You must never let it fall into evil's hands! I warn you, you must stop them, there is not much time left!" then he disappeared.

"What was that all about?" asked Vector.

"The people that broke in here must be the one he is warning us about," Elias suggested.

"I don't thing so, said Espio, "I think he is warning us about something bigger."

"Wait a minuet," said Charmey, "do you guys hear a snake in here?"

Everyone got quiet and listened too.

"That's no snake, Charmey," said Espio with a worried tone, "that's a fuse."

"Everybody out!" Vector yelled in alarm. Elias was the first to leave the room, followed by Charmey, then Espio. Then Vector left the room.

About a fourth of the way up, a huge explosion took place destroying the treasure, the room, and working its way up the passageway, the detectives could feel the strong shockwaves and could barley run up the stairs. Charmey didn't have as much trouble as Espio and Vector though, because he can fly.

"We better get moving!" said a worried Charmey. The four of them dove out of the passageway with less than a second to spare, cause the Explosion was so close, that even when they dove out, Vector's tail got fried.

"Ow ow," said Vector, patting his tail.

"Man, that was close." Charmey mentioned with a relieved look on his face.

"All of Captain Acorn's treasure, gone," said a depressed king.

"Why would someone do that?" Espio said, "And just what was Captain Acorn's ghost talking about?"

"I don't know," said Vector, "but I got a bad feeling that were gonna find out soon."

***dramatic music* alright, end of chapter 4, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Elias Acorn is a character in the Sonic the hedgehog comics by Archie comics. And if you read them, you'll understand. Captain Acorn is a character I created. **

**I don't know how many chapters yet there will be in this story and it might be a while till the next chapter comes out because I'm working on another story that is not published yet. See ya next time readers.**

**Stay cool.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adventures of the Chaotix Detective Agency**

**Hello Everyone, just author's notes for this chapter. I'm sorry, I don't have a mystery on this chapter. I've been so distracted with other things, like track, concerts, and a contest, all in the past month.**

**So, yeah, this is going to be a very short chapter. I promise I'll have a chapter continuing the story soon.**

**If you've read the earlier chapters in this story, please comment on how I could make it better to everyone. Oh, and if there are any high school graduates reading this, I want to say congratulations to you all.**

**Also comment if you think you know who those mysterious people are that I refer to at the end of every chapter. If you're right, you don't win anything and I won tell you if you are right you would have to read and find out yourself. But I'd like to see what you've concluded of these mysterious strangers.**

**Again, I'm really sorry about all this and I'll try to keep it from happening again.**

**One more thing, I have another story in the making not sure when it will be published but I know it will be after this story is finished, so I don't have to worry about two stories I need to remember about.**

**You can send in mysteries any time you want, I'll most likely will make a sequel to this story sometime.**

**So now I say to everyone have a great rest of the school year and a happy summer. Oh happy late Mother's day to moms who are reading this.**

**Stay cool readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Adventures of the Chaotix Detective Agency**

**Chapter 6: The super awesome extraordinary great maze escape.**

**Okay so it has been a while since I made my last chapter, sorry about that. :[ Anyways, I hope to have more chapters ready soon. So go and read the story.**

The detectives were just sitting at home with nothing to do… until the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" said Vector as he got out of his chair to answer it.

"Hello? This is the Chaotix Detective Agency." he said into the phone. Then the croc almost jumped as he got this reply.

"Vector? Vector, is that you?"

"Oh, hi Vanilla," said the croc, blushing a little. Charmey and Espio were snickering on the couch listening to Vector. Vector could hear them, but he tried to ignore it.

"What's the problem, Vanilla?" he asked trying to act casual.

"Well, I can't really explain it over the phone, it be best if you saw it too." Vanilla answered.

"OK, Vanilla," Vector replied, " we'll be right over." then he hung up and turned to see Charmey making a kissing face and Espio snickering at him. Charmey stopped as he saw Vector. "Espio made me do it?" Charmey said while he pointed at Espio.

"CHARMEY!" yelled Vector as he dove toward him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took a while to get the Vector to stop chasing Charmey but they finally quit and were walking to Vanilla's house. When they got there, Vanilla was waiting there for them by her garden.

"Oh thank goodness you're here" Vanilla said when she saw the detectives.

"No problem, Vanilla," said Vector, "Now what's the problem?"

"Just look in this basket," she motioned toward her basket when she harvested. In there were carrots, she's a rabbit after all, except these carrots were different, they were covered in black splotches.

"I don't know what happened to them and I would like you to find that out."

Vanilla explained.

"Don't you worry Vanilla," Vector assured, " we'll figure that out."

"I have one idea of where to look first." said Espio.

"Where?" asked Charmey.

"Underground," Espio answered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So wait what do you want?" Tails asked.

"We're wondering if you have anything we can use to dig underground," Charmey explained.

"Oh," Tails replied and he got up and went to a closet. When he came back he threw three miner's hats, three flashlights, pickaxes, and other tools on the ground in front of the detectives.

"Here you are," said Tails, "everything you need to mine. Helmets, flashlights, pickaxes, and I have some special tools you can use." He picked up one of the tools. It looked like an orange blow-dryer. "This is a specially designed tunneling tool. Just press this button," Tails explained as he pressed a green button on the device. And after he pressed the button a grey pole came out and a giant drill appeared. The drill could easily carve a hole big enough for even omega to walk through.

"Plus," Tails added, "it's light-weight."

Tails then moved to the next invention. He picked up a grey box with on button on it and showed it to the detectives. "This is a pocket sized mine cart." Tails pressed the button and threw it on the ground. It made some noise and it started to unfold into a life-size mine cart. The detectives were amazed.

"The cool part," Tails started, "is that you can drive it." And you could easily see it, in the front it had a steering wheel, a gas and brake pedal, a gear shift, and other controls. It had head lights, and a glove box too. It was a rear wheel turn vehicle with two tires in the back and the rest was treads so it had good grip. The vehicle had a maximum of four seats.

Tails got in the driver's seat and gave the detectives a tour, "So I'm pretty sure you know how to drive a car, but here are the extra controls." He explained.

"The buttons on the control panel is pretty self-explanatory," Tails said as he pointed to the panel. The detectives looked the buttons each had a picture and had a title underneath it. There were eight buttons total on the panel. One had a picture of a scoop in front of a car and had the words _bulldozer mode _underneath it. Another had a picture of a headlight and had "headlights" under it. Two of the buttons were used to make the container bigger or smaller, one was used to add spikes to the wheels on slick terrain, one activated the radio, one fired weapons, and the last was used for boat mode.

"And press this one to change it back," Tails said pointing to a green button protected by a glass lid. He flipped the lid and pressed the button, and in an instant, the cart was portable again. Picking up the compressed mine cart, Tails mentioned one more thing, "There is also a lid for the button while it's compressed, you don't want it to convert accidentally in the wrong place."

"Thanks, Tails," the purple chameleon said stuffing a backpack with the tools they got, "They should really come in handy."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Vector asked. "Let's go underground."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Great, a dead end." Espio said. The detectives were in the sewers and were as close as they could get to under Vanilla's garden.

"Dead?!" Charmey asked a little worried.

"It's not that kind of dead, Charmey," Vector assured him. " All we have to do is drill on from here."

"Good idea," Espio said as he got the drilling tool out. Espio pressed the green button and the drill popped out and started tunneling through.

"Hey, hey, hey Espio," said a impatient Charmey. " Hey Espio. Guess what you are?" he asked. "What?" came his reply. "BORING!" Charmey yelled excitedly.

"He's right," Vector said.

"Huh?" Espio asked confused.

"Boring is like drilling, it's a boring machine. I'm sure he didn't mean the other one." explained Vector.

"Oh," he said as Espio now understood.

"Uh, Vector?" Charmey asked tugging his arm.

"Yeah?"

"I actually did mean the other boring." said Charmey.

"Oh" went Vector.

A long way into the drilling process and they weren't halfway done yet.

"I wish there was an easier way to do this," complained Espio.

"Lets see," said Vector as he looked through the portable carts instruction booklet. "Ah, there is a place we can put the drilling tool on the cart so we can drill and drive at the same time."

"Let's do that," said a tired Espio.

Vector pressed the button on the grey box and in no time flat, the cart was ready. " Where do we put it?" asked Espio.

"Right there," Vector said, pointing to a hole on the dashboard. Espio plugged the tool in, which fit perfectly, and started it as Vector took the wheel and Charmey got in the back. Vector then started the cart and they continued on.

"Now Vector's boring!" said Charmey eagerly, telling he had been waiting for that to happen for a long time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally, the tunneling had ended for the detectives, which was good for them, Charmey had been whining "Are we there yet?!" for the past ten minuets.

"Are we there YET?" Charmey asked whining.

"YES! WE ARE THERE, SO STOP ASKING THAT!" Vector yelled at the little bee.

"where are we anyway?" asked Espio.

The place was a dark sanctum where the only lights were the headlights on the cart.

"Whoa!" said Charmey.

"Here," Espio handed him a flashlight. He and Vector put on miners helmets with lights built in them.

"Now… whoa," Vector stopped at the sight of a black lake.

"No way, A POOL!" Charmey yelled full of energy.

"This isn't a pool, Charmey," corrected Espio, " This is oil and a lot of it." Suddenly everything started to shake, and then, a stream of the black liquid sprung up and bashed against the roof of the room.

"Is this under Vanilla's garden?" Espio asked Vector.

"Yes, it is," Vector replied. "Guess we figured that out."

"Hey look over there." Charmey said. He was pointing at a metal door.

Vector pushed the door open to let Charmey and Espio through and brought his hands down. Surprisingly to Vector the door stayed open as he was expecting it to close behind them. The detectives walked down the sci-fi like tunnel to find more doors.

"Which one should we take?" asked Charmey.

"I don't know." Espio answered.

"I do," Vector exclaimed. "How?" Espio asked him. "Simple," Vector assured him, "eenie meenie, minie, mo." he ended on the first door to their left.

"Vector pushed open the door and found… " Nothing," said Espio.

"Wait," Charmey said. "What is this stuff?" he held up a rock and jar of black liquid.

"More oil?" said Espio, confused with all this.

"And coal." Vector said, taking the rock. "What's with all the coal and oil lately?"

"Don't know," Espio answered, "but I'm taking some."

"Alright, now which door?" Charmey asked Vector as they exited.

Vector did his process again and landed on the second door to their right. "This one," Vector said as he led the way. He pushed the door open and found weird creatures in what looked like black armor from the future. Unlucky for the detectives, one of these people spotted them.

"INTRUDERS! GET THEM!" he commanded to the others, which obeyed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" went the detectives. Vector Immediately shut the door and ran with the others. They exited the hallway and entered the chamber. Vector followed and shut the hallway door, then bending it at the crevice to keep it shut.

"Let's get out of here!" Charmey yelled. "We need to stop the oil spring first." Vector reminded him.

"Well, hurry!" Espio said, that broken door isn't gonna hold them long.

"I got it." Vector said as he got in the cart again and activated the bulldoze button and bulldozed all the drilled rocks into the oil lake. After a little bit all the oil started to settle and the level of the lake began to sink.

"Alright, I think I got it," Vector said, relaxing a little bit. That relaxation was short-lived as the door broke off and the black army came after them again.

"Alright, time to go," Espio said as he grabbed Charmey and jumped in.

Vector drove in reverse and turned the weapons mode on, shooting all of their pursuers that got too close.

"It's not enough," Vector said as he saw they were getting closer.

"humph" said Espio as he stood up and started throwing his ninja stars at the black army, Charmy was crouching in the back seat, hands over his head.

Soon, the detectives were out of the sewer, but the pursuers were right there.

"Uh-oh" Vector weakly said.

Espio threw his exploding stars to the roof of the cave, the explosion caused a rock slide blocking the cave's entrance they were safe, for now.

"What was that?" Vector asked.

"I've got a hunch," Espio said with fear in his eyes, "but I don't like it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sir, the oil spring was blocked and destroyed by that chameleon's stars," said a black figure to the other.

"We must tell him," said the other black figure.

"Lord, we have urgent news!" they said to their leader. "Those pesky detectives, they destroyed our oil spring,"

"Do not worry," he replied in a deep voice, "We have all the resources we need, now to move on to the final phase and Mobius will be mine," he said chuckling. "Go now! Ready the army we must not goof this up." he motioned them to leave.

"Yes, sir," they replied, bowing, "We wont mess this up… Lord IX,"

**Lord IX and the nocturnes are back, did you figure that out? And by the way, Lord IX, I don't know if it's a roman numeral 9 or whatever I've just pronounced it I-X, and the nocturnes, or marauders, are from the game Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood made by SEGA and are an ancient enchidna race with advanced technology when, at the peak of their power, were sucked into a different galaxy or alternant dimension, or whatever known as the Twilight Cage. They came once before trying to return to Mobius using the emeralds but were stopped by Sonic and friends. Now they conjured a portal back to Mobius's galaxy and have taken refuge on Little Planet, which every once in a while enters Mobius's atmosphere. So now you're all caught up.**

**Sorry for a late chapter, will try to have another soon. Have a great summer and 4****th**** of July. Saw Despicable me two in theatres.**

**Stay cool, readers.**


End file.
